<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grüne Augen und der Ozean by junosbox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998141">Grüne Augen und der Ozean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosbox/pseuds/junosbox'>junosbox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Hurt No Comfort, I speak in too many metaphors, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Songfic, Thiels POV, goddamnit Frank just tell him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosbox/pseuds/junosbox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Am liebsten hätte er geschrien, hätte Boerne angeschrien, warum er ihn nicht sah, warum er ihn vergessen hatte, warum er ihn nicht mehr so anlächelte wie früher.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grüne Augen und der Ozean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalaris/gifts">Khalaris</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781460">Bordsteingespräche</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalaris/pseuds/Khalaris">Khalaris</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/748992">Grüne Augen lügen nicht</a> by JEREMIAS.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Als ich <i>Grüne Augen lügen nicht</i> von JEREMIAS gehört habe, wusste ich gleich, dass ich dazu eine Boerne/Thiel Songfic schreiben wollte.<br/>Und als ich dann Khalaris' <i>Bordsteingespräche</i> gelesen hatte, kamen dann auch die Ideen, wie ich diese FF umsetzen wollte.<br/>Ohne Khalaris' unglaubliches Schreibtalent und die Existenz von <i>Bordsteingespräche</i> würde hier nichts stehen.<br/>Danke an dieser Stelle für Deine wunderbare FF, die mich unglaublich berührt und mitgenommen hat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>„Das Leben geht weiter“</i> oder <i>„Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden“</i>.<br/>
Das waren solche Sprüche, die er hasste.<br/>
Er hasste, hasste, hasste, hasste sie so sehr.<br/>
Es mochte vielleicht sein, dass die Erde sich weiterdrehte, dass an jedem Morgen ein neuer Tag begann.<br/>
Doch den Schmerz trug man weiter.<br/>
Immer weiter.<br/>
Es hörte nicht auf, nur weil mehr und mehr Zeit verstrich.<br/>
Zeit vermochte es nicht, Wunden zu heilen, die tief in das Herz und die Seele eines Menschen gerissen waren.</p><p>Er wollte wieder der Grund sein, warum Boerne lachte.<br/>
Und zwar nicht aus Schadenfreude, weil er Thiel mal wieder so schön heruntergemacht hatte.<br/>
Nein, so wie früher.<br/>
Der Elektrokasten flimmerte und zeigte Bilder von irgendwelchen Dokumentarsendungen über die Tiefen des Meeres und er war weit, weit weg davon, aber fühlte dennoch die Stille, den Druck, der die Luft aus seinen Lungen presste, die Einsamkeit, die totale Verlorenheit, ganz als wäre er dort im Ozean.<br/>
In seinen Erinnerungen schwamm das Gesicht vor ihm, von dem Studenten, der die kurzen braunen Haare in einem peniblen Seitenscheitel trug und ihn einfach so anlächelte, ohne einen fiesen Gedanken dahinter.<br/>
Einfach nur, weil er seine Gesellschaft gemocht hatte.</p><p>Zuerst hatten sie sich auf dem Campus getroffen, dann später in seiner winzigen Einzimmerwohnung.<br/>
Manchmal hatte er ihn gefunden, wie er vor seiner Tür saß, weil Frank eine längere Schicht hatte schieben müssen.<br/>
Doch das war unerheblich gewesen, genauso wie ihre Namen und das eingeschlagene Fenster überm Bett, das mit einem Stück Pappe zugeklebt war.<br/>
Der Student hatte auf ihn eingequasselt, ihn zugetextet mit Zeugs, dass er nicht im Geringsten verstand, aber es hatte sie beide nicht gestört und Frank hatte es gemocht und Frank hatte von seiner Arbeit erzählt, die damals noch recht eintönig gewesen war.<br/>
Es war für immer gewesen und auch für nie.</p><p>Frank hatte damals in die grünen Augen des Studenten gesehen, und dieser hatte auch ihn gesehen.<br/>
Sein Innerstes, all seine Seiten.<br/>
Sie hatten keine Namen gebraucht, um sich zu kennen.<br/>
Sie hatten oft auch keine Worte gebraucht, um einander so viel zu sagen.<br/>
Als Thiel hierher gezogen war, als er diesem überheblichen Rechtsmediziner in diese immer noch so grünen Augen gesehen hatte, da hatte er sofort gewusst, wer da vor ihm stand.<br/>
Und als das Gequassel losging, da war er sich ganz sicher gewesen.<br/>
Bloß dass er dieses Mal das Zutexten hasste.<br/>
Er hasste, hasste, hasste, hasste es so sehr.<br/>
Weil jedes Mal, wenn er dem Professor in seine grünen Augen sah, da wurde er nicht gesehen.<br/>
Die grünen Augen logen nicht, er wusste, dass Boerne ihn nicht sah, dass er ihn nicht kannte, ihn nicht ansehen und lächeln würde, einfach nur weil da etwas war, das jetzt doch nicht mehr war.<br/>
Und nicht mehr sein würde.<br/>
Und es brach Thiel das Herz.<br/>
Es brach Frank das Herz.</p><p>Jahre.<br/>
Jahre waren vergangen seit er Boerne <i>gesehen</i> hatte, aber Boerne hatte ihn in all der Zeit nicht gesehen und er sah ihn auch weiterhin nicht.<br/>
Er hatte immer Angst gehabt, dass es immer so weiter gehen würde, bis er eines Tages die Flucht ergreifen würde.<br/>
Doch der Tag war nicht gekommen.<br/>
Weder der Tag, an dem Boerne sah, wer da vor ihm stand, noch der Tag, an dem Thiel Reißaus nahm.<br/>
Es war, als wäre alles eingefroren und er konnte nicht anders, als einfach Angst zu haben, schreckliche Angst.<br/>
Was täte er denn nur dafür, dass die grünen Augen seine blauen erkennen würden, dass sie wieder so nah wären, wie damals, dass sich ihre Lippen berührten, nur ein, ein einziges Mal.</p><p>Er wünschte, er könnte einfach weiterleben.<br/>
Als sei nichts gewesen.<br/>
Als hätte es diesen Studenten und den jungen, verknallten Polizisten niemals gegeben.<br/>
So wie es Boerne tat.<br/>
Boerne war einfach weitergegangen, ohne zurückzublicken, ab dem Tag an, als sie sich aus den Augen verloren hatten.<br/>
Aber er hatte es nicht geschafft.<br/>
Nicht wirklich.<br/>
Er hatte gedacht, er hätte es, er hatte die grünen Augen vergessen, für Jahre, Jahrzehnte.<br/>
Doch als alles aus gewesen war, als er aus Hamburg weggegangen war, da war wieder alles zurückgekommen in seinen Kopf und der Schmerz hatte sich in seinen Schädel gesetzt und hatte seitdem nicht mehr losgelassen.<br/>
Und er hatte nicht nur Angst vor dem Schmerz, sondern auch davor, was wäre, wenn sein Kopf einmal nicht mehr voll davon wäre.</p><p>Ohne es zu wollen, sah er sie.<br/>
Überall die Buchstaben.<br/>
Ihre Initialen.<br/>
Ihre Namen, vereint.<br/>
Kombinationen aus K und F und B und T.<br/>
Schilder, Sätze, Wörter, Autokennzeichen, die ihn, seitdem er in Münster war, seitdem er ihn wieder getroffen hatte, nicht mehr in Ruhe ließen.<br/>
Überall waren sie.<br/>
An jeder Straßenecke.<br/>
Auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Präsidium.<br/>
Vor dem Institut.<br/>
Sogar am Taxistand.<br/>
Am liebsten hätte er geschrien, hätte Boerne angeschrien, warum er ihn nicht sah, warum er ihn vergessen hatte, warum er ihn nicht mehr so anlächelte wie früher.<br/>
Doch das ging schlecht, es ging gar nicht.<br/>
Noch weniger würde er selbst den Anderen vergessen können.<br/>
Er würde ihn nicht loswerden.<br/>
Nicht nur, weil er nicht konnte, sondern auch, weil er tief in seinem Innern wusste, dass er das nicht wollte.<br/>
Er lehnte sich zurück und die Ozeane des Schmerzes schwappten aus dem Fernseher, zogen ihn in die Tiefe aller Hoffnungslosigkeit, in die Tiefe des Wissens, dass sein größter Wunsch nicht wahr werden sollte.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>